Holy High
by RedEyeDrop
Summary: High school is the best time of your life. Especially if your a jock, in the most popular clique, a genius, or dating the current school hottie. But there will always be the losers and the wannabes. Where exactly will everyone fall?


**A/N: I was just kinda bored when I wrote this so don't expect anything fancy……………….But here you go anyway.**

**P.O.V. Scheris Adjani**

"Well, here I am. Finally in high school! I totally rock! Watch out Holy High because Scheris Adjani is in the building!" I couldn't help but be a little over excited. But hey, I'm a HIGH SCHOOL freshman!! But Tachibana over there doesn't look nearly as happy to have me here. Must be a sophomore thing…

"Asuka! Why are you acting like you don't know me? I'm your baby cousin ya know!"

I couldn't help but once again shriek my lungs out. Oh, wait a sec, I think he's actually looking at me.

Tachibana was holding his head low and spoke barely above a whisper, "Scheris, I know we're blood and all but I'm a sophomore. As in, I'm pretty much the epitome of cool. Nothing personal, but once I show you to your homeroom, I don't know you. Got it?" I'd only started to protest before the school bell rang and Asuka pushed me away from him in a rush. I guess it was 'cuz his dumb, bimbo, girlfriend Cammy came over. She grabbed him, and the two ran off to who knows where.

"So much for showing me around," I sighed and began my trek down the hall of my new school. "Room 134B. Where the hell is that?"

"Is there anything I can help you with? The tardy bell should be ringing soon. Soon, darling, soon," said this total creep who came behind me nearly giving me heart attack. Who the hell does this guy think he is? "Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Kyoji Mujo. But I have a feeling you'll soon be referring to me as Professor Mujo. I'll be in room 134B if our paths shall ever meet again." The creep walked away but kept looking back at me like he was expecting something. Awkward. Another bell rang through the now empty halls of Holy High.

"Guess that was the late bell…. Oh shit!" I dashed down the hall like I'd just robbed a bank or something. "Talk about first impressions! Late on the first day and running like a mad woman! Ah, room 134B…. Crap," I opened the door to my new 1st period and guess who I saw. That's right! Professor Mujo. Oh yeah… Talk about first impressions.

"Nice of you to join us… Scheris," professor Mujo said in that creep voice. What a creep. "Please, sit. Next to little Elian here," I began walking to my seat next to the little bum who couldn't be more than 12. Geez, I just spent half my life with elementary school brats and now this? "I know looks can be deceiving, but you're next to a very bright mind… Scheris," Creep.

The creep stepped in front of the class and began explaining the course and all that junk. I should be able to remember this. World History, room 134B, Professor Creep. Yep, this is the beginning of a very beautiful story.

My class had just began on our first assignment when a voice came over the school intercom.

"Good morning students. This is just a reminder to all freshman that orientation is today at third period in the auditorium. It will be led by our school president Ms. Ayase Terada. Another reminder is that cheerleading try-outs will be this Friday after school. Remember, all students are encouraged to participate in at least one after-school activity. That's all the announcements for today so let's get back to work and remember that our school is one of the best here on the Lost Ground. So let's make sure we live up to those standards and keep up the good work!"Some crappy voice boomed over the intercom. There was only one thing in those announcements worth listening to.

"Cheerleading! Big 'cuz Asuka, you can be as 'cool' as you like, but I've found my calling! 1, 2, 3 who's a cheerleader to be? Scheris Adjani!" Woot, woot!" I started not so subtly cheering in my seat until a small voice caught my attention. It was the little bum, Elian.

"Um, sorry to… interrupt, but class is about to end and your paper is still blank. I can help if you want…" said that almost kinda cute little bum. Yep, this is the beginning of a rather interesting year. And maybe even friendship.

**A/N: This chapter was a little uneventful but there's more to come. Here's the story so far:**

**Scheris Adjani; 15; freshman**

**Asuka Tachibana; 16; sophomore; cousin to Scheris**

**Kyoji Mujo; main history teacher; Rm. 134B**

**Elian; 12; freshman; skipped 3 grades; resident genius**

**No, the story isn't Scheris centric. She just narrated the chapter. Chapter 2 will be a different P.O.V. with more characters, obviously**


End file.
